An Dark Snow's Vision
by Crimson.Raspberry
Summary: DarkSnow Had grieved over her apprentices death but when she is declaired a trader by BlackFire she is throw into an roaring river to drown, surviving she wounders a new world with new cats and new lands
1. chapter 1

DarkSnow padded forward her heart beated fastly. The river was high lapping at her paws as she bent down to look at her aprentices scratched up body. "Oh ShadowPaw! why did you betrade our clan? you know the punishments.." she whispered pressing her muzzle into the dead she-cats pelt.

"Dreaded that you were so close" DarkSnow turned to see an big black tom his orange eyes blazed.

"Whats it to you BlackFire?" she snapped her voice coated in grief.

The black tom smirked and padded closer his eyes flashed to the desd apprentice. "Well-you see your close to an trader..wouldn't that mean _you_ have an chance to be one also?" he meowed he lashed his tail splashing water in her eyes. She shook her head yowling as BlackFire jumped forward he grabbed at her throat throwing her forward into the rushing waters. "Now you well drowned like the trader you are! Shadowpaw was an fine apprentice till _you_ became her mentor! she had an fine mentor with RusstledFur as her mentor!" the tom hissed watching as she tryed to claw at the air.

"N...N-no!" she gurrgled water as the waved splashed over her head dragging her down. Darksnow paddled she was an RainClan cat! they were the most used to the waters of the earth. _but not like this! even this flood is bad for us!_ she felt her body hit something hard pain flooded threw her side and hind leg. She seen watery redness mix around her body clouding the water. _No!_ her body was flunged out from now what she seen as a big rock. But squinting her head twisted to see more and more rocks. _I'll hit them! StarClan rath what have i done to desurve this?_ she thought as her mind went dark and blank.


	2. Chaptor 2

Darksnow took a deeep shuttering breath. _What happened?_ she looked around stones surrounded her with tall tanish stalks of grass sprouted up from the rocky soil. She shookenly placed her paws up than the other twisting her body she stumbles forward. _I can't see over this tall gras_ _s!_ Darksnow blinked her body hurt and she couldn't but any wight on her back leg. "i need a medince cat" she muttered lowering her head she twisted her neck to see her leg torn patches of fur were gone and the raw pink stained skin was blooded and there were gashes were blood stilled dripped from. _BlackFire! He'll pay for this if i ever can go back he'll comfermed be dead and a trader by know depending on how long i've neen out._ Darksnow walked along the stream of the tan filled lands.

Darksnow's legs started to hurt by time the sun was down the horziron. She had contiued to walked by never finding anything that could serve as a den. _even an old fox or badger den would be fine about now!_ she sighed and once again cursed that alful tom's name. _If he did asoum i was some trader than i'll be in the warriors den full with fresh-kill!_ Darksnow hissed her eyes narrowed. than her ears twisted lisioning to the night noises. Crickets chrip, the stream sweriled and made her calm to hear it. I coule just lay down and sleep...Darksnow padded into the tall grass she curled down onto the ground and she had felt sleeper and sleeper as the wind tugged her fur. _or whats left of it_ she thought bitterly giving the mattered up pelt a good wash. Darksnow looked up the stars shined and moon was only a curve in the night. _Now i can sleep_. The simese curled her head covered by her tail she felt sleep drift apond her.

Darksnow leaped forward her eyes narrowed at the lizard that had been sunning itselved. Catching the lizard with her claws she threw her paws towards her jaws and bit down blood tasted in her mouth. She dropped the pice of fresh-kill and licked her jaws. Its been nearly a whole moon since shes been here and her dur started to grow back in the not very damaged parts. Her leg didn't heal how it should it was almost twisted and mangled up, scars alined and curled around the leg were rocks and pebbles scraped her leg and had dug deeply. But it wasn't hurting almost as bad and she had gotten use to it the past moon. Now she dig into the lizard the tast of prey seemed to brang an streath to her weakened body. Darksnow's ears prickled as the tall grass started to move. She had found out what it was-Wheat- some kittypet had told her she had found the two-leg place in a clearing but after that she didn't see anymore. Now the Wheat moved and the wind wasn't blowing so what was it? Darksnow licked up the rest of the prey and padded to get a closer look. Than she seen wjat moved the grass. An fluffy white she-cat was laying her muzzle and most of her face was an golden tan and so was her fluffy tail. An kit nursed by the big she-cat and fron what she seen the kit was almost all white but had black on its tail and feet. "hello?" she asked stepping forward.

The she-cat got up her blue eyes blinked. "Who are you?" she asked

"Oh sorry i'm Darksnow of RainClan, well was whom are you?" she meowed softly looking at the little kit.

"I'm Amber, and my kit is Snowy" the she-cat replied curling her fluffy tail.

"Are you a loner?" she asked blinking.

"A loner? well..i guess i use to live with an old NoFur but when she got sick i was left with no one and well..." the she-cat looked up giving an weak smile. "But you can help us? i've been starving! under all this fluff i'm just bags of bones and skin no fat!" the she-cat chuckled and gave a small smile.

"Um..sure i can try to catch more prey for you and..Snowy" she meowed flicking her ear at the river. "Stay there just don't get to close to the edge and i'll tell you my story of being here" DarkSnow watched the she-cat settle down licking the kits fur clean. _More hunting? and with this leg.._ Darksnow shook her head and walked into the wheat feld.

Darksnow crept forward she ran forward and but into the rabbits leg. she pulled it forward and raggedly torn into its neck. _Its good enough for me and that she-cat i'm starving now!_ She picked up the rabbit and padded off to the path she had made.

"Darksnow! i thought you had left!" the white and golden she-cat was licking clean the she-kit.

Darksnow dropped the rabbit carcuse amd shook her head. "No, just i'm not use to hunting like this my clan hunt in shallow waters with fish and in forest" she meow and let the she-cat start eating.

"Want some?" Amber asked noseing the piece of ripped up prey tp her paws.

Darksnow shook her head. "No, not entill you ate your fill-queens kits and elders eat first than apprentices and warriors" she replied Amber blinked than shrugged.

"I'm done ate my fill, have the rest Darksnow" Amber said yawning. "and after that you can tell me your story"

Darksnow ate slowly she didn't want to really say how BlackFire had tryed to kill her becuase he thought that her apprentice had been a trader and that she also had been one. Settling down she looked at the waiting she-cat. "Well, i lived in my clan RainClan and"-

"Were you leader of this clan?" Amber asked

Darksnow shook her head. "No RatStar was you see clan life is..diffrent they had leaders whom were deputys that have been chosen..here let me start from what clan life is.." Darksnow started to explain how when a queen-or she-cat warrior has kits thet pick a name like SnowKit or DarkKit than when six moons old they earn the names (based on what the first part of there names were) had "paw" added and kit tooken off. Than getting a mentor they train then become an warrior based on how training is going. Then they keep there first part of name and add something like how she has "snow" at the end of her name. Than if an warrior had at lest one apprentice than the leader can pick them as the deputy and if the leader dies than deputy go to the MoonStone and earn the last part of there name turned to "Star". "like RatStar" she finished twitching her ear.

Amber blinked than curled her tail around Snowy whom was fast asleep. "So your a warrior?" Amber asked.

"Yes and like you are you'll be a queen- than after your kit has became six moons old and become a apprentice than you would end up going back to being a warrior" she meowed as the white and tan she-cat nodded.

"Oh..well there be clans here? they sound..nice maybe you could make one?" Amber asked

Darksnow pawed the ground. "its nit as simple as that, theres so much rules and having to find a good camp and a protected one and..hunting grounds its comaplated, but i guess i mean RainStar-whom was the first leader of RainClan had done it so did RushedStar first leader of RushedClan.." she mewed Amber nodded encuragly.

"Can you give me a warrior name?" she whispered looking at the dark furred simense.

Darksnow blinked. "well Amber could be the first part..what about AmberShade? Or AmberPounce?" she asked listing names off.

Amber's eyes shined. "i like AmberPounce!" the queen meowed. "This is nice! I useally live alone..but now i coukd have a clan! a home!" AmberPounce leaped up than looked at her kit. "Shes four moons old so what would she be? SnowyPaw?" AmberPounce asked glancing at Darksnow.

"She would SnowyKit than at six moons she'll be SnowyPaw" she replied smiling at the small furry white and black kit.

"Ok, SnowyKit..i like it!" AmberPounce nudge the kit up.

"what Amber..?" asked the sleeply kit.

"Now now, its not Amber anymore its AmberPounce and your name is now SnowyKit i'll explain later were living the ways of a clan" AmberPounce said nudging the kit awake.

"ok..." SnowyKit said padding behind her mother.

"Lets find some place better, i know an old den used by an rabbit family" AmberPounce meowed leading them down an worn out trail of flatened wheat stocks. Darksnow could smell mice lots of them.

"Is there a nest of mice?" she asked as the she-cat turned to look at her.

"No but they eat the wheat so do most of the rodents! but theres also snakes and lizards here sunning themselves on the rocks" replied the queen contuing to walk forward.

Darksnow swipped at an mouse that had tried to run between her paws. "How come they just run into our paws! its like they don't know were even preadaters!" Darksnow meowed biting into the freshly killed prey.

AmberPounce nodded purring as she ate some bits of mouse. "Yes, cats haven't been here for a while nor have any thing! the only predeters here are snakes!" the queen meowed giving her muzzle a lick. "SnowyPaw, are you full?" the queen asked nuzzling her only kit.

SnowyPaw rolled her eyes. "Yes AmberPounce! i'm not a kit anymore! i'm an apprentice now seven moons old!" the bushy white and black she-cat got up holding her tail high. "anyways i want to train in fighting! i know how to hunt!" the apprentice looked at Darksnow her mentor.

Darksnow got up. "Ok, i'm done eating anyways come on SnowyPaw" Darksnow had became the young kits mentor a moon ago after AmberPounce asked if her kit was old enought. Now Darksnow tryed her best at keeping the young apprentice out of trouble. _she can't end up like Shadowpaw!_ She turned to the apprentice the clearing was a patch of cut down wheat that was over eaten by rabbits and mice. "Now lets try you sneaking up on me, try to get me when i habe my eyes closed now must i remind you to be quite and steathly" she meowed closing her eyes she sat down waiting. A few heart beats passed when she hear the wheat sway. _Winds not blowing_ she jumoed up and faced the white furred apprentice who had been crouched behind Darksnow ready to pounce.

"B-but..how dis you know!" SnowyPaw muttered eyes widen.

Darksnow smiled. "the grass waved and no wind was blowing!" she chuckled her tail waved the apprentices shocked muzzle.

"Oh.." SnowyPaw blinked. "Can you teatch me it? and more fighting skills?" the she-cat asked.

Darksnow flicked her tail and smiled. "sure, no come on we should hunt and get a fresh-kill pile ready and set up!" with that Darksnow lead her apprentice down the trail scents of rabbit and mice filled her mouth with waterly slivla.


	3. A Lion's Find

Lion sniffled along the bank his fur clung heavaly on his skin. "Curse the sky cats! Why did it have to rain?" he spat his orange and tan tabby stripes were dampened and darkened.

"...Snowypaw! Hurry up! For StarClans sake your gonna catch a cold not a mouse!" an she-cats voice aroused from the rainy skys.

 _SnowyPaw? strange name.._

"Ugh! Fine AmberPounce! but i won't catch a cold from walking in some rain!" an sweet milky but comanding voice shouted back.

Lion crept closer his green eyes serched for these strange voices. Than seeing a flash of white he was pounced on claws dug into his shoulders. "hey! Get off!" he hissed swipping at the cats side. Nocking whomever attacked him he got up mud covered his pelt. An beauiful white and black she-cat was getting up mud covered her side staining her white pelt an muddy brown.

"Who are you?" the she-cat asked her bluish eyes queationing.

Lion puffed out his chest and swished his big fluffy tail. "I'm Lion!" he meowed growling as he spoke.

The she-cat blinked and looked back as a she-cat that looked like the first one came out her pelt was an fluffy white but had an creamy tanish gold muzzle and tail. "SnowyPaw! Whos _this?_ " the she-cat spat her eyes narrowed.

The White and black she-cat-SnowyPaw- had gave the older cat an glare. "AmberPounce i'm fine! and this id Lion..hes a loner like how we were" SnowyPaw explained lashing her tail.

"Oh, Lion? your young..." the she-cat named AmberPounce meowed her amber eyes blinking.

Lion took a step back. "So? i'm strong! and fast not slow and weak for a young cat!" he snapped defending himself.

AmberPounce nodded slowly her eyes flickered to the tall wheat grasses. "Darksnow! theres a young cat over here!" the fluffy she-cat meowed her eyes never left the young tom.

An dark colored simense walked into the clearing her bright eyes looked around than narrowed harding as she spotted the tom. "Whos this? Snowypaw, AmberPounce you two ok?" the she-cat hissed her muzzle held a frown.

Lion felt a strong leadership feeling from this she-cat. The other two seemed to wait as the dark simense walked around him obvering his fur color, head size and body size. How strong and well fed he looked. Lion flicked his ear impaitingly waiting till she walked in front of him facing him her expression unreadable. "Hm..strong..you hunt? I'm Darksnow of RainClan-But i found AmberPounce and her kit SnowyPaw but they had only the names of Amber and Snowy...than AmberPounce belive that we should...make a clan-and i just want to be with other cats to say the truth!" the she-cat smiled looking down. "But now we really need clan the life i use to belive in! please join us i can have Snowypaw tell you about clan life and about the ruled and codes now how many moons are you?" Darksnow added her eyes shined as he spoke.

"i'm only nine or ten moons..i don't really know becuase i lived alone for a while" he meowed the she-cat nodded than waved her tail the other two she-cats walked threw what he could see was a made out trail. "Come, Lion your name well become Lionpaw if you join us and than when you become a warrior than you'll yarn your warrior name" Darksnow explained as they padded he walked in front of her she had stay nearly by his side lagging behind sometimes.

Lion padded into an large clearing. The wheat seemed to be ripped up and the ground had been padded down by paws. "Whats this?" he asked stopping by Snowypaw.

"Oh its our camp! We toom some of those brown grasses out and i alway try to pad down the dirt to make it more level, but none the less it works" Snowypaw meowed she smiled warmly at the tanish gold tom.

Lion nodded looking to Darksnow as she leaping onto an big flatish topped rock that rounded at the bottom.

Darksnow sat down her thin tail rapped around her paws neatly. "Lion, do you want to join our..small group?" she asked her eyes serching for an answer.

He nodded "yes" he meowed

Darksnow smiled and continued. "I already have a apprentice so AmberPounce you'll be his mentor and Lion your name is now Lionpaw untill you become an warrior that well for now be your name" she meowed her heas rised as AmberPounce walked to Lionpaw giving her apprentice's nose a lick.

"Welcome to the clan!" AmberPounce meowed smiling as Darksnow and Snowypaw came forward.

Snowypaw gave Lionpaw an quick smile than she looked to Darksnow. "Can we train? Lionpaw can train with us!" she meowed her eyes glowed looking at her mentor hopenly.

Darksnow sighed than nodded. "ok, Snowypaw and Lionpaw can train in fighting than hunting but its getting later and i want you all rested eat than go and sleep" Darksnow said than she waved her tail having AmberPounce follow her.

"So, why alone? my mother was with me but...we found Darksnow and became..what my mother is obseded with "clan" she wants everythinf based on this whole clan thing but i should explain it-well when a kit is born your mother picks a name like for me-Snowy than add "kit" but when the kit reached the age of six moons we yarn "paw" at the end of our names and become an apprentice with an mentor that trains us when we are well trained we become warriors and there is no thing added at the end thats the same its something like how my mother is AmberPounce and Darksnow..also theres queens that are the kits mothers that had been warriors and well become warriors once again after there kits become apprentices and elders..other cats that have retired as warriors leaders witch are pick..." Snowypaw went on she quickly explained not leaving a gasp of breath till she ended. "So..up to clan life?" Lionpaw smiled and nodded following the white furred she-cat to an bend down wheat and grass nest with little bits of wet and dried moss. Lionpaw settled down he washed his fur from the now dried mud that stuck to his heavy pelt. Sleep washed over his eges as night was aprouched with crickets chriping and the breeze slightly swaying the tall tanish grass. Lionpaw yawned lying his head down he fell asleep his eyes last saw the white and black pelt of Snowypaw and Darksnow walking with AmberPounce.

Lionpaw felt an nudge at his side. he blinked as sunlight flooded his vision. "Urgh...?"

"get up you lazy mouse!" he heard the milky sweet filled voice of Snowypaw as she poked his again her paws jutting his side.

Lionpaw blinked once again than he sat up. "urgh...? why?" he mumbled as Snowypaw dropped a lizard at his paws.

Snowypaw got up her eyes sparkled. "eat and hurry! its time to train!" she meowed half explaining his mumbling thoughts.

He ate the lizard quickly his paws felt energized an now he could feel his mind running. _The first day! i get to train with Snowypaw!_ he smiled swollowing the last pience of prey he padded to the three she-cats. "So where we training?" he asked as Darksnow licked her paws rubbing and washing her face off. AmberPounce did the same getting her fur neatly shined by the glaring sun and clean freshly washed fur.

Darksnow looked up her blueish eyes were watching him. "To the grass" she replied getting up he followed as the other two cats did too. "So Snowypaw, whats the "grass"?" he asked his tail flicking her nose.

Snowypaw smiled. "its our training place...its the only place we found so far that has real grass and not tall wheat stock!" she explained as the trail seemed to end and they pushed threw taller wheat. Lionpaw followed his mind wounder as smells of other cats flooded his nose. _No! it can't be.._ he walked quicker keeping up with Snowypaw. As they drew closer to the othe two she-cats there was the scent of death. Darksnow and AmberPounce were around an cats body. Lionpaw eyes grew wide, an tan golden tabby she-cat was on the ground blood splattered the she-cats pelt and her throat was gashed.

"No! Gold!" he crouched to the she-cats side pushing his muzzle into the cats fur. He felt Snowypaw's fluffy tail land on his back.

"you know this she-cat?" asked AmberPounces frightened voice.

Lionpaw looked up his eyes glitered and fill with rage. "Yes shes my milk mother..i-i ran away from _those_ _cats_ but she must of gotten the blame!" he looked back at the golden she-cat.

Darksnow gave a sadden grief filled look. "Lionpaw i know how it is to lose someone that you care about...Well set an grave for her someone near here" Darksnow meowed her tail lashed out. "and tell me about this group of cats you left..to kill one of their own.." Lionpaw could see that her expression was filled with an detressed silent rage. "well leave now me and AmberPounce well carrie her back.." Darksnow meowed and they grabbed the cats frozen stiff body.

Lionpaw had kept an eyes on the tall grasses. He now watched as they set Gold's body into the ground and as they all covered the bodg with the dig up dirt. Now he sat he eyes filled with flaring rage. _Why Gold? Falcon protected me also!..i hope his body isn't placed around these felds._ Lionpaw sat watching as Snowypaw hunted the sides of wheat.

"Lionpaw, tell me about these cats" Darksnow meowed she stiffly lead him to an small patch of sand near the rivers side.

Lionpaw sighed he didn't look at the she-car but at the place were Gold's bodt was placed. "Well i was abandoned as a kit...but those cats found me and Gold had lost her kits so she took me in still with milk..Falcon was Golds mate he protected me with blood and claws, but as i grew i nodiced that these cats were..dangeruse and they killed there own they hunted slopply and splattered blood over there pelt to selabrait kills! and..Gold didn't like it she fought with Falcon with his desition to stay there..than one night they preyed on a weak she-cat and kits...and Gold found out that they had planed to attack her and Falcon before they joined them and..when Gold speaked out her mind they got mad and vilent and i started to get nips and glares..finally they spoke of leaving me for the wolves and she told me to run..to neber look back that night i had followed the river than a few days later found all of you" he explained his eyes disant in an long memory.

Darksnow nodded she gave the young tom an sypathic look. "Eat and get some sleep" was all she said before padding off. _Eat and get some sleep? How! my foster mother is dead!_ he got uo his legs suddenlt felt weaken. He padded into the camp the wind picked up and he cought the scent of an dark blooded cat. _No! Snowypaw! Darksnow! AmberPounce!_ he dashed forward his tail flew behind him as he seen an dark black cat pounce forward attacking AmberPounce. More cats leaped out attacking Snowypaw and Darksnow. _No!_


	4. Chaptor 4

Lionpaw hissed he clawed at an brown toms face whom had attacked Snowypaw. Now the white and black she-cat was pinning down an smaller she-cat. An rusted red she-cat leaped onto LionPaw's back his eys widen and he rolled over slashing at the sne-cats eyes.

"Raghs! Lion!" the she-cat hissed her orange eyes flamed up. "Lions here!" she yelped out as the heavy furred tom pounced onto her biting into hee shoulder.

"Lion! Stand down!" an booming hissed splattered into the air. The black tom leaped forward his eyes glowed narrowed and harden. "Why do you stand with these..these _pets_ " he spat.

LionPaw curled his lips back in fear. "Crow..stay back! these are not pets there clans cats and your just some..mouse splattered free louder! Go anway i left your pack of loners!" he spat his fur bristled. Crow had an confushed looked cat stopped fighting and he stepped forward eyes buring.

"B-but Lion! You can't do this to your own cats!" Crow hissed his yellow eyes burned.

"Its not _Lion_ its Lionpaw!" pouncing forward he clawed at crows face leaving an gash over crows glowing eyes. "Now leave! and what you did to Gold is not what a loyal cat do to a nother cat! where Falcon? is he gone to?" Lionpaw flicked his ear.

"Falcon left us after Gold outraged when we tryed to attack you the first nights you where here, Come on this trader is not coming..." With that Crow lead them out of the camp. Crow looked at Darksnow. "And i know the clans..you have a nother one here thats gonna run you out!" he soat than ran off. Lionpaw blinked looking at AmberPounce whom had an cut lining her flank and blood gashed on her shoulder. Snowypaw had smaller cuts on her face and flank. Darksnow had only an claw mark on her side with a few scrapes from teeth on her face and tail.

Darksnow jumped onto the rock she stood there than sat and looked at Lionpaw. "Are you all ok?" she asked rising her head.

The cats nodded and Lionpaw nosed at Snowypaws side. "You really ok? You fought well for your first battle.." he meowed giving her muzzle a lick.

The white she-cat smiled nodding. "Yeah fine, You?" she asked.

He nodded looking back at Darksnow. "Yeah.." he whispered knowing that Snowypaw couldn't hear him.

Darksnow yowled out she stood tall with her eyes serching for the apprentices. "I want to make our apprentices warriors...its soon yes but you fought well and what i seen Lionpaw had to deal with the training and ruthness of those cats.. and Snowypaw i know you yarned your warrior name.." Darksnow sighed than curled her tail. "Snowypaw, Are you ready to up hold the warrior code? to fight for your clan even if it means desth?" Snowypaw nodded. "Than by the light of StarClan i give you your warrior name-SnowyFall of..well what clan we have!" Amberpounce touched nosed with her kit and Lionpaw smiled his tail curled with hers. "Lionpaw, you were just added into our clan and..you fought for us you would of died for this small clan and with that i say-LionEar of this clan loyal and swith in battle" she meowed and jumped down.

Lionear sat down his chest puffed out. _I'm a warrior now!_ he smiled pride filled him. Snowyfall padded to him and nuzzled him. "Want to share am mouse?" he asked getting up.

"Sure Lionear" Snowyfall meowed and walked at his side to the prey pile.

Lionear pounced onto the rabbit blood filled his mouth as he carried it into camp. "Good, you got something bigger than an mouse" Snowyfall teased her tail curled with his.

"Well there is a decress in the mice that are coming i think they found out were hunters!" he laughed setting the rabbit down. "Snowyfall...i wanted to ask.." Lionear mumbled quickly his ears flatten as Darksnow yowled an clan meeting.

"Tell me later ok?" sbe meowed padding to sit near the rock. Lionear sat near her sith Amberpounce a few mouse-tails away.

Darksnow was sitting her eyes serches the cats. "We need more cats..if this is to be a clan its not formed by four cats now i also want to make a bouder around us with scent markers that Crow had said he knew about clan life and threatened us with saying there going to be a new clan soon i want it clear that we own this place" she meowed her blue eyes looked at Lionear. "and if there is to be a clan..we need a leader and well decid on that soon.. now i do want Lionear and Snowyfall to serch near places with cats that could join us and also Amberpounce and i well start to scent mark and hunt for more mouths to feed with more cats.." with that Darksnow jumped down and padded to the white and tan she-cat.

Snowyfall and Lionear padded out of camp Lionear took the lead. "I think that Darksnow should be leader-you?" Snowyfall meowed she cast a glance to the big tom.

He simplely nodded and padded forward his eyes sharpened as they endered an meadow. "Hm...over there is an small Nofur den with i think cats.." he said once again padding forward.

Snowyfall followed she looled around with widen eyes. "Theres so many flowers! Can we habe our clan here?" she meowed leaping in front of Lionear.

He looked around than sighed. "Theres no dening places or hiding places for us to stay as a camp, and the only prey here is butterflys!" he meowed his voice flattened. Snowyfall blinked than pulled an angered face.

"Your so grumpy!" she snapped padding forward her tail lowered dragging.

Lionear sighed flicking his tail. _Why do we have to fight?_ Lionear followed knowning that they were on the right trail.

Snowyfall had been in the lead her fur bristled. Lionear had gotten to her nerves! _But why?_ she cased an glance back the toms green eyes had been set in a dim glow as night aprouched.

"Snowyfall, we should find camp and some prey to fill us up on" he meowed from behind her. Snowyfall turned her eyes blazed.

"But i thought you said that there was _No prey_!" she snapped once again her skin prickled. But this time Lionear didn't argru.

He shrugged than padded away near an small tricklet crouching to catch some moss on his paws. "Fine, no food this night..but here i smell some rabbits" he muttered twisting his paws nearly plunging into the tricklet pool of water to catch the moss that hang lowly.

Snowyfall sighed sitting she opened her mouth slightly tasting the air. There was the flower scent that she had almost grown use to, and then a frighting scent under- _Crow_ \- she got up and poked Lionear's side. "There here!" she shouted.

Lionear jumped up. "Lets keep going.." he said but none of them took the lead. Instead they padded side-by-side keeping a watchfull gaze of the meadow.


	5. StarClans Dream

_Darksnow got up her eyes woundered an bright sky. "where am i?" she took a few steps only to have three cats apper there pelts shined with tiny lights._ _"Hello Darksnow" one meowed it was an sweet she-cats voice but was crackled in age._ _Darksnow lashed her tail. "Who are you three? where am i?" she asked_ _A nother cat walked forward it was an pale glowed tom. "I'm VoleTail..don't you remeber us? i your old mentor-shes your own mother TallLeap and..Shadowpaw you pasted apprentice" the tom replied came sudden and Darksnow crouched lowly._ _"No! if you with Shadowpaw than..this is StarClan? i can't be dead! i have an group of cats now they'll think that those cats whom attacked us got me..." she stumbled over words hoping to awake with Amberpounce proding her paws at Darksnow's side to go hunting. But the three cats sadly stared at her than Shadowpaw stepped up._ _"Your not going to StarClans ranks-at lest not yet...Your the chosen leader for you new clan we have travled with your to see the new clans rise! Darksnow..you well recive you nine lifes and name now but with only three of us it'll be much more pain to come we each give you three lifes-Darksnow_ i _give you the life to care for others and mentor many fine warriors" shadowpaw touched her old mentors nose and Darksnow felt an blazing pain._ _Now Tallleap stepped up her pelt gleamed like that of a newly queen but as she spoke Darksnow new it was the crackled voice of the elder her mother once was before death. "Darksnow i give you the life to love, to carrie the lifes of others in your paws and give hope to those around you" with that Tallleap gave her kit an lick to the nose and stepped back. Darksnow that time didn't feel the burning blaze but an soft warmness that coated her body._ _Voletail now faced her his head rised. "Darksnow, i give you the life to lead your clan even if confushed, to fight for the life of even one kit to not just lead but join with cats whom may seem gone" he meowed his tone never changing. He gave her head an small lick and pain shot threw her body but with it was power and streath._ _Now the cats stood and faced her. "We give you nine lifes and the name of DarkStar!" the cats voice splitted out and DarkStar gasped out as an bright light comsumed the stars and StarClan cats._

Darkstar jumped up her fur bristled and stood on end. _Was that real?_ she fwlt power surge threw hee limps and she nosed Amberpounce.

The white and golden she-cat blinked sitting up. "what?" she asked giving her face a cleaning.

Darkstar sighed cueling in her tail. "I have spoken to StarClan..and i recived nine lifes i am no more Darksnow..but Darkstar" she whispered giving her chest fur a few licks.

Amberpounce smiled and gave her friend's ears a lick. "Great! and when Liomear and Snowyfall come back with more cats well have a real clan!" she purred

"well i well have to apoint a deputy and we need a cat skilled with herbs" she meowed giving the she-cat and glance.

Amberpounce blinked than smiled brightly. "I know herbs! i healed your leg didn't i?" Darkstar smiled and purred.

"Ok Amberpounce i'll anounce it when they get back for know you need to gathe some herbs they might find injered cats.." she muttered looking into the tall grasses.

Amberpounce nodded. "Ok, and were staying here-right?" the she-cat gave an casted fear glance at Darkstar.

"Yes, of course! it had prey and an hiden camp! also i think that theres some Jupiter berrys somewhere around here" she meowed getting to her paws she streatched. "Lets go eat that hunt for herbs!" Amberpounce meowed padding to the prey pile. _Yes, a real clan..just like home_. Darkstar followed the new medince cat and grabbed a bird from the pile. "Running low" she muttered than sat by the white and golden she-cat whom ate an mouse. _But all we go..as Amberpounce wanted when Snowyfall was only a little kit and they were loners.._ Darkstar's eyes shines as she watched the grass dance in an gentle breeze.


	6. New cat

Snowyfall scented the Nofur den. "Theres some cat smells here" she reproted her fur bristled. "A stronger terrtiory mark to!" she snorted shaking her head.

Lionear had only half lisioned instead he padded inside the half colasped den. "Hello?" he called as Snowyfall stopped by his side.

The shadows started ro move as an she-cat walked out her eyes fearfull and a strong scent of fear came off her. Snowyfall looked over the she-cat, she was smaller with an twisted back paw and her fur was an deep dim brown. And she had light tabby markings on her head and ears with an large belly. "W-who are you?" the she-cat stambered yellow eyes widen.

Snowyfall stepped forward her amber eyes softened. "I'm Snowyfall and this is Lionear-whom are you?" she asked kindly as the cat sat down relife flooded her pale eyes.

"I'm Tiffu, thats what my old DenFolks called me" the cat meowed softly.

Lionear sat down with Snowyfall at the she-cats side. "Tiffu? strange name..we have a clan and were looking for cats to join, would you like to? its safe and your unborn kits well be fed and keep safe" he meowed tail twitching.

Tiffu nodded her eyes shined. "Yes! my little ones need to be safe...and those dreaded cats would've taken them tonight if i didn't leave!" Tiffu got up with no explation to who the dreaded cats were. "Come on now no time to lose" she meowed padding threw the broken down den. Snowyfall didn't hezitate to follow and Lionear flicked his tail. _Shy in such a rush?_ he thought casting one last glance at the Nofur den he followed.

Snowyfall was at Tiffu's side. The young tabby was going to have her first litter in what she said was a nother moon or so. "So Tiffu, you know what clan life is and the rules..but you said you know how to hunt?" Lionear asked from behind them.

The brown tabby nodded she curled her tail. "Yes, after i was abandoned by my DenFolks i started to hunt and i knew this cat named Alder he tought me to hunt better and fighting skills" she meowed her voice turned to a purr. "But sadly hes gone-Those dreaded cats killed him when he tryed to protect me.." she sighed sadly padding faster ahead of Snowyfall.

"Shes sadden by that cats death- it seemed not long ago jow she talked about "the dreaded cats"" Snowyfall muttered her amber eyes dimmed.

Lionear gave ber ears an lick. "She'll be fine, come on Amberpounce and Darksnow are waiting" he meowed with the white and black she-cat at his side.

When they got back Amberpounce had just came into camp carring prey in her jaw. Darksnow was sitting on the meeting rock her eyes distaint. "Amberpounce! Darksnow! were back!" Lionear called out.

Darksnow looked at him her eyes narrowed. "Lionear, Snowyfall? and..a new cat?" she jumped down padding to meet with them. "And its not Darksnow, i have spoken to StarClan and yarned nine lifes and the name of Darkstar" she meowed. "And whom is this? a new..queen?" she asked spying the she-cats large belly.

Tiffu eyes widen and she crouched lowly. "Hello, i'm Tiffu but i see you all..have a new wsy of names?" Tiffu meowed her tail curled to her flank.

Darkstar nodded. "yes and well pick a name for you in our clan" with that she leaped onto the rock and yowled out. "Now we have a new cat, she'll have the name of MumbleBelly and be an new queen till her kits are born and reach the age of apprentices-Mumblebelly do you accept this?" Darkstar asked her blueish eyes fixed onto the cat.

Mumblebelly smiled and nodded. "yes!" she mewed.

Darkstar smiled her tail twitched and than calling the meeting to an end jumped down. "Now Amberpounce well get you settled in, Snowyfall and Lionear can you cheak the river for any wet moss to have her drink from and get her some of the fresh prey that Amberpounce brought back" Darkstar ordered as Mumblebelly went to meet with the white and tan she-cat. Lionear and Snowyfall padded off to the river.

Snowyfall lapped up water she had an store throat from the whole walk and her paws were hurting. "Lets get this over with, i'm ready to sleep for moons!" she meowed pulling at some moss. Dripping the moss into the water she watched the sky as stars twinkled above.

She felt an twitch on her back and looked to see Lionear beside her his tail curled. "Lets go" he meowed getting up they walked back to camp.


	7. Cats secrets

Snowyfall lyed under the shining sun that warmed her fur. It had been nearly two wholes moons since Mumblebelly joined them and she had given birth to four heathly kits. The first kit was Alderkit an red flamed color tom with pale yellow eyes white paws and white ears and white tipped tail. than there was the other two tom kits-Marshkit whom was an brown tabby tom eith an white underbelly and Buzzardkit that was an smaller tom kit that was an bright ginger tabby- and last was the smaller she-kit named Lichenkit, she was an darker brownish cat with light orange ginger tabby markings with clear blue eyes. Now Snowyfall was watching the four kits.

"Snowyfall! can't you tell us a story?" Marshkit asked his green ehes shined.

She smiled giving the kits head an quick lick. "Sure but stay quite, Lichenkit is sleeping" she meowed softly as the little she-kit dozed near Snowyfalls fluffy belly fur.

Marshkit sat with Alderkit as Buzzardkit joined his sister by Snowyfall's belly. "Now, how about the one were we fought with the grouo of cats that attacke us a few moons ago? when i and Lionear were still apprentices?" she asked settling her amber gaze on the kits. "well lets see if i can rember it, Darkstar-still known as Darksnow was talking with Lionear-whom was only an apprentice at that age- about these cats we had found Gold's body near our training place and"-

"Who is Gold?" Buzzardkir asked his green gaze calm.

Snowyfall smiled. "Gold is Lionear's foster mother how he says it is his "milk mother"-now when they came back was when the group attacked us. Crow the leader of this group attacked Darkstar and i had two cats clawing at me, during the fight one of the cats Lionear was fighting called out "Lion! lion is here!" after that all fighting stopped and Crow had spoken to Lionear, but being loyal to us Lionear told Crow to bat off! after that querrel Crow had threatened Darkstar than left and we've only cought there scents never an cat since than but..there still around here Crow sweared that a nother clan woukd come and chase us out! but its been over three moons from than" she meowed finishing Buzzardkit had fallen asleep, Marshkit and Alderkit went to play in the sun.

Darkstar padded up facing the young she-cat. "It won't be like this any longer, soon the river well freeze and prey well go away hiden under white snow- i want you to lead SlatePaw and HoneyWish to an hunting protrol" Darkstar meowed than walked off to meet Amberpounce.

"Slatepaw? hes Amberpounce's apprentice shouldn't he be training about herbs?" she asked getting up. Snowyfall nosed Lichenkit and Buzzardkit up than walked to Slatepaw and Tallpaw two kits they had found with an elder tom that saddly had pasted away. "Slatepaw come on were going hunting and Tallpaw you can come also but get Honeywish" she ordered than padded with Slatepaw to Mumblebelly. "I need to go and hunt, Marshkit and Alderkit are playing and the other two are sleeping in your moss nest" she said getting an simple nod from the she-cat.

Tallpaw pounced up with an tan and white spotted she-cat. "Got her!" Tallpaw breathed out her orange eyes glowed.

Honeywish hissed lowly her eyes narrowed. "Why do _i_ have to come?" Honeywish hissed.

Snowyfall lashed her tail, this cat always got on he nerve. "Becuase Honeywish, Darkstar said so" she calmly said before padding off.

Snowyfall bit into the larks neck blood filled her mouth. Tallpaw had came back with an plump rabbit in her jaws.

"Prey is plump when its closer to leaf-bare!" the gray she-cat meowed her eyes shined.

Snowyfall nodded. "Yes, they need to be to last the harsh coldness and no food of leaf-bare" she explained as they buirred the prey.

Honeywish cane forward her yellow eyed narrowed. "So what? if its leaf-bare or not prey should always be pletaful! this is an feld of free food!" the she-cat hissed turning away.

Tallpaw blinked her tail dropped. "Don't worried, Honeywish was a pet before this she is use to being fed-She'll see when leaf-bare comes i never been threw it but Darkstar and Amberpounce have" Snowyfall meowed as they walked to the rivers side. "lets try to fish" she suggested crouching down.

Tallpaw swipped the water throwing silver thin fish into the air. As the fish flopped in the grass Tallpaw bit into its gills.

"great job Tallpaw!" Snowyfall prised smiling. _maybe we could fish, but the river well freeze over..._ she shook her head. "lets fish some more" she said flicking her tail.

Tallpaw nodded and pawed at the water. "Ok Snowyfall" Tallpaw meowed crouching back down.

Snowyfall dropped prey into the fresh-kill pile. She and Tallpaw had fished till middle-sun and had to go back and forth three times from the land prey and fish.

"All cats old enought to catch there own prey gather around Flat-Rock for a clan meeting!" Darkstar meowed, the clan sat near the rock all eyes watched there leader. "Me and Amberpounce have decided on a clan name-DarkClan-and this is like how the clans i come from are-the first leaders made there clans based on their names like Rainstar of RainClan.." she meowed her tail lashed. "That well be all, now Snowyfall and Tallpaw had fished for new prey! eat some also Honeywish and Slatepaw had gathered more prey also" she meowed than jumped down padding into the medince cats wheat twinded den.

Snowyfall picked an larger red and green fish from the pile and lyed by Mumblebelly's kits. She ate slowly her mind wondered. _Wheres Lionear? and Honeywish?_ she looked around spotting nether of the cats.

Tallpaw came to sit near her metor watching her older brother Slatepaw talking with Lichenkit. "You seemed worried" she muttered flicking an ear at her mentor.

Snowyfall casted an glance to the apprentice. "Yes i am, both Lionear and Honeywish are gone" she meowed her tail twitching as she seen the two missing cats walk in together.

Tallpaw got up yawning. "Well there back, maybe went hunting? or a bouder protrol? i'm going to take an well desurved nap!" Tallpaw went to her moss nest witch was next to the medince cats den and the flat rock-closer to Snowyfall's-. the white she-cat got up padding to Lionear.

"Hello, what were you and Honeywish doing?" she asked not letting her frushtaion creep into her voice.

Lionear shrugged dropping the prey he had. "nothing,


	8. Chaptor 8

Snowyfall lyed under the shining sun that warmed her fur. It had been nearly two wholes moons since Mumblebelly joined them and she had given birth to four heathly kits. The first kit was Alderkit an red flamed color tom with pale yellow eyes white paws and white ears and white tipped tail. than there was the other two tom kits-Marshkit whom was an brown tabby tom eith an white underbelly and Buzzardkit that was an smaller tom kit that was an bright ginger tabby- and last was the smaller she-kit named Lichenkit, she was an darker brownish cat with light orange ginger tabby markings with clear blue eyes. Now Snowyfall was watching the four kits.

"Snowyfall! can't you tell us a story?" Marshkit asked his green ehes shined.

She smiled giving the kits head an quick lick. "Sure but stay quite, Lichenkit is sleeping" she meowed softly as the little she-kit dozed near Snowyfalls fluffy belly fur.

Marshkit sat with Alderkit as Buzzardkit joined his sister by Snowyfall's belly. "Now, how about the one were we fought with the grouo of cats that attacke us a few moons ago? when i and Lionear were still apprentices?" she asked settling her amber gaze on the kits. "well lets see if i can rember it, Darkstar-still known as Darksnow was talking with Lionear-whom was only an apprentice at that age- about these cats we had found Gold's body near our training place and"-

"Who is Gold?" Buzzardkir asked his green gaze calm.

Snowyfall smiled. "Gold is Lionear's foster mother how he says it is his "milk mother"-now when they came back was when the group attacked us. Crow the leader of this group attacked Darkstar and i had two cats clawing at me, during the fight one of the cats Lionear was fighting called out "Lion! lion is here!" after that all fighting stopped and Crow had spoken to Lionear, but being loyal to us Lionear told Crow to bat off! after that querrel Crow had threatened Darkstar than left and we've only cought there scents never an cat since than but..there still around here Crow sweared that a nother clan woukd come and chase us out! but its been over three moons from than" she meowed finishing Buzzardkit had fallen asleep, Marshkit and Alderkit went to play in the sun.

Darkstar padded up facing the young she-cat. "It won't be like this any longer, soon the river well freeze and prey well go away hiden under white snow- i want you to lead SlatePaw and HoneyWish to an hunting protrol" Darkstar meowed than walked off to meet Amberpounce.

"Slatepaw? hes Amberpounce's apprentice shouldn't he be training about herbs?" she asked getting up. Snowyfall nosed Lichenkit and Buzzardkit up than walked to Slatepaw and Tallpaw two kits they had found with an elder tom that saddly had pasted away. "Slatepaw come on were going hunting and Tallpaw you can come also but get Honeywish" she ordered than padded with Slatepaw to Mumblebelly. "I need to go and hunt, Marshkit and Alderkit are playing and the other two are sleeping in your moss nest" she said getting an simple nod from the she-cat.

Tallpaw pounced up with an tan and white spotted she-cat. "Got her!" Tallpaw breathed out her orange eyes glowed.

Honeywish hissed lowly her eyes narrowed. "Why do _i_ have to come?" Honeywish hissed.

Snowyfall lashed her tail, this cat always got on he nerve. "Becuase Honeywish, Darkstar said so" she calmly said before padding off.

Snowyfall bit into the larks neck blood filled her mouth. Tallpaw had came back with an plump rabbit in her jaws.

"Prey is plump when its closer to leaf-bare!" the gray she-cat meowed her eyes shined.

Snowyfall nodded. "Yes, they need to be to last the harsh coldness and no food of leaf-bare" she explained as they buirred the prey.

Honeywish cane forward her yellow eyed narrowed. "So what? if its leaf-bare or not prey should always be pletaful! this is an feld of free food!" the she-cat hissed turning away.

Tallpaw blinked her tail dropped. "Don't worried, Honeywish was a pet before this she is use to being fed-She'll see when leaf-bare comes i never been threw it but Darkstar and Amberpounce have" Snowyfall meowed as they walked to the rivers side. "lets try to fish" she suggested crouching down.

Tallpaw swipped the water throwing silver thin fish into the air. As the fish flopped in the grass Tallpaw bit into its gills.

"great job Tallpaw!" Snowyfall prised smiling. _maybe we could fish, but the river well freeze over..._ she shook her head. "lets fish some more" she said flicking her tail.

Tallpaw nodded and pawed at the water. "Ok Snowyfall" Tallpaw meowed crouching back down.

Snowyfall dropped prey into the fresh-kill pile. She and Tallpaw had fished till middle-sun and had to go back and forth three times from the land prey and fish.

"All cats old enought to catch there own prey gather around Flat-Rock for a clan meeting!" Darkstar meowed, the clan sat near the rock all eyes watched there leader. "Me and Amberpounce have decided on a clan name-DarkClan-and this is like how the clans i come from are-the first leaders made there clans based on their names like Rainstar of RainClan.." she meowed her tail lashed. "That well be all, now Snowyfall and Tallpaw had fished for new prey! eat some also Honeywish and Slatepaw had gathered more prey also" she meowed than jumped down padding into the medince cats wheat twinded den.

Snowyfall picked an larger red and green fish from the pile and lyed by Mumblebelly's kits. She ate slowly her mind wondered. _Wheres Lionear? and Honeywish?_ she looked around spotting nether of the cats.

Tallpaw came to sit near her metor watching her older brother Slatepaw talking with Lichenkit. "You seemed worried" she muttered flicking an ear at her mentor.

Snowyfall casted an glance to the apprentice. "Yes i am, both Lionear and Honeywish are gone" she meowed her tail twitching as she seen the two missing cats walk in together.

Tallpaw got up yawning. "Well there back, maybe went hunting? or a bouder protrol? i'm going to take an well desurved nap!" Tallpaw went to her moss nest witch was next to the medince cats den and the flat rock-closer to Snowyfall's-. the white she-cat got up padding to Lionear.

"Hello, what were you and Honeywish doing?" she asked not letting her frushtaion creep into her voice.

Lionear shrugged dropping the prey he had. "nothing,


	9. Crowstar

Whitedash padded into the camp made out of rocks and boulders.

"Whitedash! Crowstar had been waiting!" an gray and white she-cat meowed padding to his side.

"i know PoppyNose!" he snapped coninuing to go forward.

Crowstar sat his tail curled around his paws. "Son, what have you done to help with our mission?" asked his father.

Whitedash stopped his tail lashed. "An cat named Snowyfall has agreeded to see me every half moon, she is mad at some Lionear and Honey..wish? wash? something like that" he replied he cast an downward glare.

Crowstar smiled. "Good, make her join us and leave that clan!" he spat than smiled his eyes gleamed. "Poppynose, my dear come here.." he meowed the dusted gray and white cat padded up.

"Yes Crowstar?" she asked.

"Whitedash go now i need to speak with Poppynose" Crowstar said lashing his tail.

Whitedash nodded and walke off his head lowered. _this is my clan, but why do i feel si guilty for telling them about Snowyfall?_ he shook his head meeting with Winded and black she-cat whom his father had paired him with.

"Hello my dear" she purred her tail flicking his ears. "How has it gone?" she asked as he pushed past her.

"Fine Winded" he muttered settling into his moss nest.

The black cat blinked bluntly than stood up an smile formed onto her muzzle. "remeber dear, kits well be born soon!" she purred her long tail twitched behind her.

 _Great, Crowstar well like them he has always had high goals for me and to pass on in this clan_ he nosed the moss making it tucked in tightly. "Night" he muttered half heartly.


	10. Meetings

Snowyfall padded to the rivers side her eyes serching.

"Snowyfall?" Whitedash called out his black and white pelt mostly hid him.

She got up her eyes shined. "Your here! i thought you had forgotten or.." she stopped her ears prickled. "Shh!" she flicked her tail.

Lionear padded out his orange pelt was glowed. "Snowyfall, what in StarClans sake are you doing?" he hissed lashing his tail impationly.

Snowyfall blinked than hissed unsheathing her claws. "Nothing! and and does it matter to you?" she asked her eye glowed with silent rage. " _you got Honeywish!"_ she snapped stepping closer.

Lionear's face was fearfull as he looked down. "So?..i..i-But Snowyfall!" he stumbled his voice cracked.

Snowyfall lounged forward her claws out. She pounced onto Lionear her eyes blazed. Thrashing Lionear pulled her closer to the river. "I didn't want this to happen, but Honeywish said you'll get mad!" he snapped his tail lashed. "I didn't want to belive it..." he added slowly his eyes grief filled for a moment. Than he hissed clawing across her face. Snowyfall gasped as Whitedash leaped out tackling Lionear.

"Leave her _alone!"_ he spat clawing at Lionear's side. The two toms rolled and and hissed spatting.

"What would you care?" growled the ginger tomas Whitedash bit into his long furred pelt. Yowling Lionear pushed the smaller tom off of him stagally getting up.

Whitedash hissed his green eyes blinking. "I-i just do! not like you care about Snowyfall!" he spat back lashing his long white tail.

Snowyfall walked to Whitedashes side her amber eyes burned. "He does care more than _you_ , Lionear your a disgrace to me! Go and never speak to me till you feel like you can speak without an insalt!" she growled standing tall.

Lionear ears slided down his eyes glitersd. "So you pick him over me? Honeywish it is..." he staggered off his head and tail lowered.

Snowyfall gave Whitedashes muzzle an small lick before he setted off to his own clan. She padded foward into her camp yawning she lyed into her moss bed. _I hope this can go on..never to have any cat bother me again-Not Lionear or Honeywish at lest!_ she smiled and curled her tail to her flank falling asleep.


	11. Chaptor

Five moons past since the whole fight with Lionear. Now she had grown closer to Whitedash even only half a moon ago he asked her to be his mate-she rembered it and gleefully smiled.

 _Whitedashed walked over to her his green eys splashed lovely. "Snowyfall, would you be my mate? its been moons and.." he started off pawing the ground. She had leaped forward giving the black and white toms muzzle an lick._ _"Yes White_ _dash!" she had meowed happily._

Now it was time for her to tell him the good news. "Whitedash!" she mewed her amber eyes glowed.

"Yes Snowyfall?" he purred twinding his tail eith hers.

Snowyfall's eyes glowed as she happily told him the news. "I'm expecting kits!" she breathed happily.

Whitedash blinked than smiked widly. "really? Thats amzing! how close?" he asked

Snowyfall shrugged. "Amberpounce said a few moons, i hadn't expected this so soon..but when i did go to her she confurmed it!" she muttered happily as Whitedash gave her nose an lick.

"I have to leave earlyer, and you need rest and to eat!" he meowed pawing her ears playfully.

Snowyfall smiled and nodded. "of course but i can still fight and hunt better than you!" she jokinly jumoed forward pinning the tom down.

"ahh! you got me!" he yelped pawing with sheath paws at her paws. "But i really do need to get home earlyer cats have seen me sneaking out and Crowstar has placed me under watch" he meowes getting up get started to groom dirt and moss out his pelt.

Snowyfall nodded. "ok, i understand.." she meowed giving his ears an quick lick before padding off into the tall grasses.

Snowyfall licked her paws rubbing them over her face. its been nearly two wholes moons since she seen Whitedash and her heart acked with guilt that he had gone missing and gottne in trouble from their meetings.

"Don't stress, its bad for you" Tallpaw meowed her eyes glowed warmly.

"Oh Tallpaw, its not that i'm stress..hows your training going with Honeywish?" she asked as Tallpaw gave the queen an mouse.

Tallpaw shrugged as she bit into an lark. "Good i guess, shes bossy but seemed to like how i catch her extra food all the time" Tallpaw muttered her eyes casted an small glow.

Snowyfall shifted under her paws. "Makes you give her extra food? thats agenst the rules!" she mewed curling her tail.

The apprentice stopped eating fear scent drifted off her. "Oops! i wasn't supose to tell anyone that!" she meowed "please don't tell!" she pleaded getting up.

Snowyfall hissed lowly an growl forming in her throat. "Honeywish has no right!" she snapped stomping her paw. "Darkstar _well_ know! but.." she sighed looking at her apprentice's pleading eyes. "but..i'll stay quite till your warrior ceromny is done and over only till two sun-rises now" Snowyfall meowed sighing. Tallpaw smiled and padded off to Slatepaw and Amberpounce.


	12. A snowy day meets an starry night

Snowyfall sat at the rivers side. She watched the sky were stars twinkled and shined the night sky. "Whitedash..." she got up the black and white tom hadn't been around for a while and she was closer to kitting. _What if Crowstar really did do something?_ she dug her claws into the mossy ground.

A small breeze blew and the tall grasses moved. " _You need rest_ " an soft voice whispered.

Snowyfall blinked twisting her uper body to see behind her an glowing cat. "hello?" she mewed as the cat sat down its longer tail flickered.

" _i'm Russtledbreeze..an old queen-you seem lost, confushed, crushed"_ the cat meowed rising its head.

Snowyfall blinked getting up she flicked her ear. "I'm Snowyfall...but how? your.." she stumbled claws raked into the ground steading herself she looked back up.

The cat was vainishing stars blew away towards the sky as a nother breeze blew. _"Fine the truth in the stars, a new prophty is comeing-beware the crow that mocks, lision to the blind bird and she'll show the way"_ _the cats voice rised as it disappered away._ Snowyfall sat slumped her eyes widen. _Was that..real?_ she blinked getting up as her belly turned and twisted Stumbling into camp she heard mews and yowls.

"Get Amberpounce!" "Snowyfall!" than Tallpaw came to her side. "its going to be ok..Amberpounce is coming" with that Snowyfalls vision blanked into an darkness.

Snowyfall awoke blinking out sunlight from her eyes. "What..?" she looked around. _i'm in the weaved medince cat den_.

Amberpounce showed up smiling. "Ahh, your awake!" she meowed her ear flickered. "You were kitting early-here eat these leaves" she pushed an larger leaf to her. Chewing it she swollowed the plump.

"Kitting..?" she sniffled her ears twitched.

Amberpounce nodded padding off she came back with Tallpaw carrieing three kits. "Yes two she-kits and one tom" Amberpounce meowed proudly gazing at the kits.

Snowyfall blinked smiling happily. The she-kit was white with an black and gray tail with all black paws and one black leg and white paw. her face was all black coming from her muzzle to her ears. The other she-kit was all gray with black and white tabby markings. but the tom looked like Whitedash with an all black body and white tail and white paws along with white tipped ears. "there wounderfull!" she mewed happily grooming the kits pelts. "I'll name the first she-kit Birdkit and the other one Beechkit, the toms name well be Whitekit" she meowed eyes shining she curled her tail around them.

Tallpaw smiled also watching the little kits. "So..are you going to watch my warrior cemony? its at sun-down.." Tallpaw meowed lowly.

Snowyfall nodded. "Of course! i mightn've been you mentor the whole time but most of it!" she smiled laughing the apprentice got up.

"i'll get you something to eat" Tallpaw meowed padding off as Lionear walked in.

The big ginger furry tom had an scar across his side were Whitedash had attacked him. Now this added to his fericeness.

Snowyfall winced covering her kits with her tail. But to her surprise he just glance at her walking to Amberpounce.

"Is Honeywish ok?" she heard Lionear ask.

Amberpounce sighed and Snowyfall ears twisted. "Yes, just a few scratches" her mother replied stepping into view. "Now go, as you see i have Snowyfall to deal with" the medince cat meowed an slight growl formed in her throat.

Lionear walked off his head slumped down. Stopping infront of her he growled lowly. "one looks like _him_ doesn't it?" he growled lowly.

Snowyfall blinked moving her tail to let the ginger tom see the little mewing kits. "There names are Birdkit, Beechkit and Whitekit" she meowed flicking as ear.

Lionear snorted. "Whitekit? like _Whitedash?"_ Lionear hissed flicking his tail. "i got to go-" he snapped walking out his tail lashing behind him.

Snowyfall sighed licking Beechkit's head. "I hope this doen't go on for long" she muttered her eyes clouded. _What happened to me and Liomear all those moons ago? That meadow..it cursed us to be apart never to speak but to lash out!_ she hissed narrowing her eyes. _We had gotten a cat for the clan but...left behind friendship along the way?_ now she whimpered quitly licking her chest fur as Darkstar called an clan meeting.

Snowyfall was near the entrance she watched as Darkstar named Tallpaw Tallfern warrior of DarkClan. "Tallfern..diffrent we have no ferns near here.." she mumbled talking to herself.

Tallfern padded up her tail curled delighted at her warrior name. Slatepaw yarned the name of SlateFace the second medince cat of Darkclan.

Snowyfall yawned and lyed her head down. Curling around her kits she sleep soundlessly feeling warmed and rested. But also troubled as she thought more about the qurrel she and Lionear always have. _Never the same..._


	13. An Punishment Ment For One

Whitedash watched his kits with Winded. She had given birth to five kits but one had died at birth.

"Whitedash! Get Ivykit and Ravenkit!" Winded called as she nosed an brown tom kit into the small den they used as a nursry.

Whitedash sighed he had to put off seeing Snowyfall for moons now and it pained him. _What if she already had our kits? these with Winded i don't even think belong to me!_ he snorted bumping Ravenkit an all black she-kit with even darker freakles. "Come on now"he snapped at Ivykit an gray and black tabby. _Look more like Blackfeather!_ he bitterly nipped at Ivykit's tail. "I don't have any patint today! get going!" he hissed baring his teeth.

Winded came out her eyes widened. "Don't snap at our daughter!" she hissed gentle nosing the two she-kits into the den.

Whitedash growled lowly his eyes flared. "I am done! you _not_ my mate and these kits _arn't_ mine-didn't think i would notice that they look more like Blackfeather?" he hissed waving his tail.

Winded scent chanced to fear-scent her eyes sparked into widen fear. "n-no!" she stumbled back her tail dropped and ear flattened. "thats not true! Whitedash..." she stambled into the nursry.

Crowstar came up his eyes burned. "Is that true? Blackfeather well end up paying my son! here, i'll asign a new mate-Blackfeather's well have to go threw trouble also-If she finds out..!" Crowstar mumbled.

Whitedash nodded his eyes burned. "Wait..But NutPelt is Blackfeathers mate! he'll pay for that to!" he spat his tail lashed. _My own littermate betraided by her mate! poor Nutpelt she didn't exect this!_ he padded to the brown she-cat who was playing around with her two small kits.

"oh, hello Whitedash!" Nutpelt meowed happily nuzzling her littermate. "How it going with..what were all there names? Ratkit, Ivykit..."

Whitedash shook his head. "It doen't madder-there not my kits Winded's and _Blackfeathers"_ he hissed lowly his tail lashed.

Nutpelt froze her claws digging into dirt and stone. "What!? Blackfeathers!" she screeched getting up her two kits coward in fear at there mothers sudden outrage. "He'll pay! weres our father? Crowstar!" she growled her eyes narrowed.

"he already knows and is taking care of it right know-Winded is being punished also both well have to hunt extra and do more bouder protrols" he meowed knowning half of the punishments. "Don't worrie Nutpelt-Crowstar well most likely pair you with Owlfang hes a good warrior and strong" he reashered her giving his littermate's ear an lick before getting up.

Nutpelt settled back down giving her chest fur a few self conish licks. "What about you? Whitedash..there no other she-cats from the time we were apprentices that could be paired with you!" she meowed

Whitedash sighed flicking his tail. "I already have a mate and kits..if so born yet..in DarkClan that she-cat i meet with Snowyfall" he explained lowering his voice. "Crowstar thinks i'm just trying to find weakness but..." he trailed off as the big black tom walked forward.

"Son, Daughter come it is time to deside there fates" he ordered and the three leaped onto the old tree stump. "Clan meeting!" Crowstar yowled out sitting. "Blackfeather and Winded have..turned our rules inside out-As most of you know the punishments..Nutpelt what do you want Blackfeathers fate to be?"

The brown she-cat blinked her usally soft caring eyes now narrowed and formed into an hard cold glare. "I want him to do extra hunting protrols and bourder patrols he eats last even if there no more food for him to eat, he'll stay a warrior and never have the rights to be an elder and be tooken care of he'll fight even in elder age-if he trys to run off he'll be persuted and _killed_ if he disobays all this thw same fate well go.. _death_ " she spat her voice cold.

Cats gasped and Blackfeathers mother even whimpered slightly. Whitedash walked up to his sister side looking at Winded whom now trimbled. "And Winded well go with this..but she well _ne_ _ver_ be paired again-her kits won't know her as their mother they well go and nurse with Nutpelt's kits" he meowed glancing at Nutpelt whom nodded to this.

Crowstar yowled out making the bambling cats look up once more. "That is all, and now you know even more if you don't follow our rules than this and much worse can happen!" he growled than calling the meeting to an end jumped down.

Whitedash walked to his moss nest and sat down. _I need to see Snowyfall-in two nights is half moon.._


	14. A Missed Medince Cat

Birdkit pounced onto Beechkit whom waved her thin tail. "Lets play!" Birdkit mewed her bright amber eyes gleamed.

Beechkit sighed shaking her sister off. "No, i'm walking with Buzzardkit!" Beechkit snapped waving her tail she padded to the older kit.

Birdkit growled lowly. her sister _never_ played it was always. "No! me ans Buzzardkit are doing something!" or "Bat off, why always annoring me?". Birdkit didn't like it! Her brother Whitekit focused all his time with Amberpounce the medince cat always saying "i want to be like Amberpounce adn heal cats!". But unlike her siblings she was diffrent, their mother Snowyfall always keep an close eyes on Birdkit. _Why?_ now the little kit walked to her mother. "Snowyfall, Beechkit won't play with me! shes always with _Buzzardkit_ " Birdkit complained stomping one of her small paws.

Snowyfall nuzzled her kit smiling. "Birdkit..thats becuase their friends-Close friends i should say! hang out with Lichenkit or Alderkit!" the queen suggested giving Birdkit's nose an small lick she got up to the rivers bed side. _Lichenkit? but shes always with Slateface!_ but following her mothers orders she found the bigger kit lying in the shade. "Hi Lichenkit..want to play?" she asked pawing closely to the ground.

Lichenkit pale yellow eyes gleamed. "Of corse! i never get to play with Buzzardkit or Alderkit! com'on i know a great game!" bounding off Lichenkut came back dropping an moss ball. "We hit it back and forth ok?" Lichenkit swatted the moss making it bounce to Birdkit. Catching it she swatted like she seen the older kit. "great!" they played with the moss most of the day till Mumblebelly and Snowyfall put the kits to sleep.

Birdkit settled into the mossy nest her amber eyes sparked as she felt the warmth of her mothers heavy coated fur and her littermates. Soon she seen her mothers flank rise slowly and than fall. _Shes asleep, i should be.._ Birdkit lyed her head down watching the night sky with twinkling stars. _So pretty..._ she yawned widly then her vision blurred as her eye lids got heavy.

Whitekit padded into Amberpounces den. He sniffed at an herb _Watermint_ he smiled as rembering the purple flowered herb. "Amberpounce?" he called rising one of his paws. "Its Whitekit! I wanted to know more about..Amberpounce..?" he stopped walking his ear flattened back. The big fluffy white and tan she-cat was on the ground blood was on the ground and her belly fur. Two small mewing kits sqermed blood also on their pelts and three more kits that were silent,still layed. "N-no! Amberpounce! wake up!" he pawed at the she-cats face tears rolled down his cheeks. "Help! Amberpounce is down!" he yowled his vpice cracked.

Snowyfall and Tallfern ran in seeing the dieing medince cat. "Amberpounce! wait..kits..? that means shes losing blood!" Tallfern meowed her eyes scaned the kits. "Three are dead..two alive Snowyfall can you nurse the two alive?" Tallfern asked inmidely the white and black cat took the mewling kits and licked them clean.

Whitekit watched as Amberpounce curled her body shaking. "A-are you ok?" he asked his eyes glitered with unsheaded tears.

Amberpounce put her paw out touching Whitepaws side. "Plumkit..a..and Berrykit.." she whispered paw falling the medince cat took a shaken breath than her amber eyes dimmed body unmoving-whitekit new she was gone but he still stumbling layed next to her.

Snowyfall had closed her eyes tears also fallen from the two other she-cats. Darkstar and Slateface walked in after Tallfern got them.

Darkstar crouched next to her old friend. "Shes gone to Starclan now..but she left behind two kits" Darkstar meowed her eyes clouded.

Whitekit shookenly placed his nose to the pasted medince cat's. Tha he looked to Darkstar. "She told me "Plumkit and Berrykit" before she pasted..those kits names" he pointed to the kits whom nursed at Snowyfalls belly. Darkstar nodded than walked out and onto the flat rock.

"Amberpounce has..pasted, and Slateface well take on as lead medince cat..but Amberpounce left behind two newborn kits named Plumkit and Berrykit who well join us" Darkstar told the clan. Muttered of grief filled the clan after that. Amberpounce had been the first medince cat and the first along with Snowyfall to join Darkstar when she was still Darksnow.

Whitekit had sat at Amberpounce's side that day. Not playing or talking even with Snowyfall whom had stayed there also only eating when Tallfern brought a rabbit for the queen and kit. Now Whitekit sat by Plumkit and Berrykit, both pretty-Plumkit was an darker gray with curly fur and an longer fluffy curly tail while the rest of her was shorter fur. Berrykit was an short furred light gray she-kit with white splashes of dots on her pelt with all white paws and chest fur that ran to her belly fur.

Snowyfall gave her son an quick grooming. "You mustn't blame your self..she would've past"- Whitekit blinked back tears closing off his ears he padded off into the clearing were Birdkit and Lichenkit sat.

Birdkit gave an sad glance at her griving brother but stayed silent paying her respeak like how most cats stayed silent. Whitekit kept going his tail lashed angry behind him. He stopped at the river sitting where pebbles and sand were combinded with water splashing at his fur.

 _"don't grive to long.."_ Amberpounce's voice flooded his head and her smell of herbs twinded into her scent filled his nose.

"Amberpounce?" he called looking around.

Spotting an glowing cat he smiled. Amberpounce was there with three kits playing at her paws. _"don't grive Whitekit-I'm with StarClan and my kits keep an eyes on my little plum and berry.."_ Amberpounce started to fade her amber eyes shined one last time before her and the three kits were gone.

Whitekit smiled he felt better knowning that Amberpounce didn't blame him for not getting Slateface, or that all her kits didn't live becuase of him. _i'll watch Plumkit and Berrykit.._ he looked up know stars came out and he crouched lowly curling his tail to his side.


	15. An Raven Cry

Ravenkit sat with Nutpelt's kits her eyes waterly. "B-but Winded! you can't leave us!" she whined twitching her short bobed tail.

Winded narrowed her eyes rising her head. "Uou stay _here,_ don't you see?- i don't _need_ you i don't _want_ you!" her mother snapped lashing her lash at once she turned and walked away.

Ravenkit sighed and pawed the ground body trumbling. "S-she left us!" the black kit meowed.

Nutpelt picked the kit up and placed them all together. "Now, Winded _can't_ take care of you..darlings don't fret i'll take care of you _all_..now just sleep" she gave Ravenkit and Owlkit's head an quick lick as they settled down. "Night little ones" she meowed her eyes soften soft _er_ than there mothers ever was. _but our mother is_ our _mother!_ Ravenkit whimpered this wasn't what she wanted. She always new that her "father" was always mad at their mother and that she had prefered the other tom that they were made to call father when the the one named Whitedash was gone

Ravenpaw narrowed her dark shaded amber eyes. Whitedash walked into the bushes away from there camp. _Now, what would_ he _be doing at this time of night?_ she got up her claws unsheathed. Following the black and white tom she found him near the river. The tall tan grass waved and an white she-cat with an black muzzle and tail tip walked out she had beauiful amber eyes.

"Snowyfall!" Whitedash meowed aprouching the she-cat warmly.

Ravenpaw hissed lowly her eyes narrowed claws dug into the dirt. "He talked and got Winded in trouble! but.. _hes_ going to a nother clan cat!.." moving forward she heard the she-cat-Snowyfall-talk.

"...yes there names are Birdkit Beechkit and..Whitekit" Snowyfall meowed waving her fluffy tail.

Whitedash smiled giving the she-cat's cheek an quick lick. "Theres been trouble in my clan..a she-cat has not followed an rule, but thats not improtian is it?" he asked his eyes gleamed.

Ravenpaw followed them as they made there way down river. _Hes talking about mother! Like shes some "just cat"! this is pyathic!_ she leaped from the grass her claws scraped the earth ears flattened she hissed. "You! how could you? Mother is mot just some cat you can mouth off when she can't even defend herself! why don't you tell this..she-cat that mother was _your paired mate_?" Ravenpaw growled flicking an ear.

Whitedash blinked backing up. "Its been moons since that Ravenpaw, and your mother didn't even want you or your siblings so whats it to _you?"_ he asked lowering his head. "And if you mess this us..i'm Crowstar's son _i_ got more athorady in this clan! so don't mess up-Back to camp with you" he snapped making himself louder near the end. "Snowyfall, i got to take this apprentice back to camp" he meowed giving the she-cats nose a quick lick he slashed at Ravenpaws flank. "Get going" he hissed.

Ravenpaw walked forward her ears flattened agenst her head. When they got into camp she found her mother sleeping soundlessly near their old den. _What if Whitedash is right?-that mother didn't want us.._ she sighed dragging her paws she slumped into the old moss den. Ravenpaw curled her tail to her flank and gave am lazy cleaning to her face and chest fur.

Whitedash had walked into Crowstar's den and when he came out his eyes glowed dimly. He looked over to her mossy nest and hissed his eyes narrowed. "your _dead_ tommarow" he mouthed padding to meet with Mossynose his new paired mate. Pushing past the brown and white tabby he disappered into the dark den.

Ravenoaw yawned and layed her head down. Her vision dimmed as it got darker sleep finally taking her.

 _Ravenpaw padded threw an forest. An she-cat sat near an river sobing over the body of a black she-cat-what looks to be an apprentice. An tom come out of the woods his eyes has murder in them. Lashing out the tom and she-cat fight ending up with the sobbing she-cat being thrown into the river and washed away. For the tom he stands for a few heart beats than walked away with flickering eyes._

Ravenpaw blinked out sunlight streatching she licked her paws rubbing her face. Completlt forgetting the strange dream she got up looking around. Spotting Speakledrose she padded up to her metor. "Are we training today?" she asked flicking her tail.

Speakledrose blinked than shook her head. "No, Crowstar wants to see you" her mentor replied sharply her eyes were narrowed and voice tired.

Ravenoaw sighed suddenly knowing what that ment. "I'm in trouble?" she asked but her mentor turned from her. She padded into Crowstar's den her head lowered. "Crowstar.." she mumbled ger tail lashing.

Crowstar got up his claws were unsheathed. "You followed Whitedash on his mission? Why? what did it have sith you? he has to find out all he can with that cat and you ruined it! he had nos to wait for a whole new half moon!" Crowstar hissed sharply. "I want you to stop griving for what you lost with Winded and to start acting like an real apprentice! Now you well hunt and train longer and better if i don't see improment than you'll never be a warrior and well be an apprentice till you can train right!" he snapped than sat down. "Now go" he ordered growling slightly Ravenpaw walked away her head lowered. _I'll never be an warrior if i don't do everything perfect?_ she sighed saddly and went to Speakledrose. "I have to train so lets get to training!" she snapped at the white and red speakled she-cat. Before her mentor replied she padded out of the big denning cave.


	16. Three New Ones

**So i habe decided to post a new chap in this story-i have tooken a brake in this to freshen my mind but now i'm ready to put a new one now so here it go!** ( 4 moons after last chap!)

Ravenbreeze gave a slight smile at the small kits that she was curled around. _Three wounderfull kits.._ _Wouldn't White_ _thisle be proud of you.._ she layed her head down. _Whitethisle.._ Ravenbreeze's eyes dimmed and she fell asleep curled around the three furry kits.

Whitethisle padded in the wheat feld his head rised. "Ravenbreeze? Ravenbreeze!" he called flicking his tail. He had been seeing the SlateredClan she-cat for moon on in his apprenticeship. But thow he asoomed she was a moon or so older he had a warm spot for the snappy she-cat. _I'm a medince cat for StarClan's sake!_ he sighed sitting. Didn't his mother say something about his father being from SlateredClan? _There not bad cats..at least some have made that call_. Thats what his mother always said. Whitethisle got to his paws flicking a ear. Padding forward he cought a formiller scent. _Ravenbreeze!_ he start to run blood heavy scented stuck to her scent. Stopping in a clearing he softly crouched down a pool of blood was around the black she-cat. "no..no..!" he nudged her head only to get a the she-cat awake. "please..don't leave Ravenbreeze.." he gave the SlateredClan she-cat's head a quick lick before standing. "Ravenbreeze! Stay awake.." he ran off pulling dirt from fhe ground with unsheathed claws. He stumbled into camp and ran into his den grabbing a few herbs. Slateface was sleeping but soon started to stir from his slumber. _No stay asleep.._ Whitethisle ran back out herbs clunched in his jaw.

Dropping the herbs he chewed a few up nudging them to Ravenbreeze. "eat these.." the she-cat rised her head squinting to see the white tom.

She chewed and swollowed the bitter herbs stirring slightly. "I'm fine Whitethisle..just a little..blo"- she layed her head down sleep over whelmed her suddenly. "Just kits.." she mumbled as the blood started to clot onto her fur.

Slateface watched his apprentice run out with herbs clunched in his jaw. Slateface got up narrowing his eyes. _now what do we have here?_ he padded out following the trail of Whitethisle. "Why out so late? its barely even moonhigh!" he growled looking up to see a black she-cat with Whitethisle. Slateface hissed digging his claws into the ground. Blood pooled around the she-cat and three kits mewed loudly. "Whitethisle!" he yelled stepping into the clearing. He lashed his tail walking to the white toms side. "Shes ok, just lost a lot of blood go get moss now-i'll speak to Darkstar about this..affir you had with this..SlateredClan she-cat" he growled lowly. Whitethisle nodded fear driffed off his scent as he went off. Slateface turned his narrowed eyes to the she-cat whom slept drowned in sleep. _StarClan well speak once about this..well they not?_ he sighed sitting. After his mentor Amberpounce died Whitethisle had given his life and apprenticeship to being a medince cat. Plumkit was close to her apprenticeship and seemed to have a close feeling with herbs. _It would be Whitethisles first apprentice._ Slateface flicked his tail narrowing his eyes as the white tom came back jawd full of moss. "Good try to get this blood off her, She needs water and food well brang her to the camp" he mewed grabbing one of the kits. _Lets hope this goes well Darkstar may not be pleased with this.._

Ravenbreeze yawned rising her head. Sunlight shined in her eyes threw the rocks of SlateredClan's camp. _Wait..but_ she looked around blinking as wheat was around her. "Whitethisle?" Ravenbreeze called as the heavey white tom padded forward.

He dropped the herbs he had in his jaw. "Ravenbreeze! Your awake!" he gave the she-cat's ears a quick lick. "But..Slateface said you lost a lot of blood while kitting..i wasn't there and when i was i freaked..!" he sighed sitting his head slumped down.

Ravenbreeze twinded her tail-white and black swerled together. "Its fine, where Swankit,Eaglekit and Marshkit?" she asked looking around.

"With Honeywish-she is feeding them with her own kits" he replied walking away to come back with the three kits and a brightly honey colored she-cat. They put the kits down, one was all white she-kit the two toms were black with all white paws and the other a brownish. "three heathly kits.." he mewed blinking as Ravenbreeze gathered them clesning off the scent of other kits and the ginger queen. "I'll leave you to rest..i have to go anyways Darkstar has called a meeting" he said padding off.

Ravenbreeze muttered softly to the three kits. _Whitethisle can't get in trouble! Not for this.._


	17. Swan's Silent Cry

Swankit blinked open her eyes twitching her fluffy festherly tail. A black she-cat was curled around her and two other kits. Swankit opened her mouth to mew but when no sound came out she blinked.

The black she-cat looked forward she had dark green eyes that were soft. The shs-cat opened her mouth but Swankit heard no sound. Swankit blinked and twitched an ear. The she-cat nosed the white kit and frowned opening and closing her mouth a few times. Swankit got up on stumbling legs she blinked her large blue eyes and yawned. A fluffy white tom padded in smiling at the black she-cat whom seemed to speak with no words a deep frown formed her muzzle. _Whats wrong? why..can't i hear?_ Swankit sat down blinking she sniffled and curled up claws digged into the soft dirt. The black she-cat gave Swankit's head a soft lick moving the thin furred she-kit to the other two kits. _Am i diffrent_...

 **So a new story! I have..*sigh* decided that i'll stick to two storys at a time. So it'll be** _A Dark Snow's Vision_ and this one that i'm naming _A Silent Swan_ or _A Swan's silent weep_ **so i'll do this and thw other story witch i had tooken a brake on nos i'm doing it again and adding more chaptors!**


	18. A Plum and Berry

Plumpaw sat down she smiled as Berrypaw and Aldergaze padded into camp having jaws full of prey. "Berrypaw! What have you brought back?" she asked padding forward.

The gray and white dappled she-cat looked up a smile printed onto her muzzle. "hey-Have your heard what Darkstar said?" Berrypaw asked taking a vole from the fresh-kills.

"yeah, So? SlateredClan isn't the cool layed back clan is it?" she purred her eyes lightened as Berrypaw gave a slight grin looking back at Aldergaze. "Whats this? You crushing for Aldergaze? Oooo!" Plumpaw smiled curling her featherly tail.

Berrypaw had a shocked face than leaped forward. "no! shut it Plumpaw! hes _just_ my _mentor!"_ the gray she-cat growled but a light shined in her pale blue eyes.

"really? Well thats what _you_ say!" she laughed and got up taking a smaller fish. "i'm gonna eat, Whitethisle is having time with his mate and kits so i have been pushed to the shadows!" she sighed flicking her tail.

Berrypaw bit into her vole nodding. "seems about right-I heard Darkstar saying to Slateface that in the old clans were she came from they use to have a rule..medince cats couldn't have kits! But here since our first med cat was Amberpounce whom already had kits she allowed it to go on thats why Whitethisle isn't in even more trouble than having a mate in the other clan" Berrypaw mewed as she took a nother bit.

Plumpas blinked. They _couldn't_ have kits? _But that takes life away! I bet many medince cats must've broken that rule!_ "really?" she replied her eyes clouded in thought.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around Flat-Rock!" Darkstar yowled with Lionear her deputy next to her. "we have a few cats to be given their warrior names-Berrypaw please come up" Berrypaw eyes shined and jumped up leaving the rest of the vole behind. "Berrypaw you have showned great skills in hunting-Aldergaze do you think she is ready to become a warrior?" she asked looking to the dark rusted red tom.

"yes she is" he replied his pale yellow green eyes dimmed but shined proudly as Berrypaw name was changed to Berrysong.

"With this we have Plumpaw whom well become a medince cat still apprentice of Whitethisle..but she is ready i have already spoken to Whitethisle and Slateface-For now on Plumpaw well be known as Plumwhisker!" she mewed. Plumwhisker gave a respeakfull lick to her leaders should than leaped down her featherly curled tail was high and bright green eyes shined.

"I can't belive were warriors!" Berrysong mewed curling her tail.

She nodded but as Darkstar spoke Honeywishes kits were made apprentices-Acornpaw was apprenticed to Tallfern-Beepaw to Snowyfall and Dappledpaw to Lionear. _But isn't Lionear family to her?_ Plumwhisker thought curling her tail. "And Plumwhisker and Berrysong well be holding a silent viel tonight keeping guard" Darkstar finished her head rised. "thats all!" ending the meeting she leaped down and went into the medince den. _Now what for?_ she yawned but sat down eating the rest of the fish. The sun rested on the top of wheat when a protrol lead by Lionear gone out with Dappledpaw and the other newly mentor and apprenticed.

 **Ok so i'm rushing and it may be slopped around in diffrent P.O.V's so sorry about that! But right now a war is brewing with the two clans and..DarkClan has three Medince cats! (i didn't see that entill i made Plumwhisker a halfly made medince cat still in training!) but so on!**


	19. A Crows Downfall

Whitedash sat with his eye closed. SlateredClan was in crumbles with Crowstar leading them into a war that didn't need to be. _Hes going to kill everyone in his stubid war with Darkstar!_ Whitedash stood up twitching his tail as the black scarred tom walked out his yellow eyes narrowed upond seeing his son.

"Come, I have..some words that need out" Crowstar meowed leading Whitedash into the darkened cave.

"what is it?" Whitedash snapped his voice sharp.

"Watch your tone! I am your leader-so show some respeak!" Crowstar lashed his tail a scowl forming. "Now i want this war to be won by _me_! This clan is worthless so when i kill Darkstar with _my_ claws than i'm leaving with a few warriors to form a better clan that'll..lision to me without question! You being my deputy and son well stay here..i feel that you have grown away from me" the black tom heaved himself up to wobling legs.

Whitedash flicked his tail. _Hes getting older by the days.._ "your making a death wish to go and trying to find war with Darkstar-what has she done?" he meowed sitting as Crowstar threw him a sharp glare.

"Son, that is for me to handle! Now go, i won't wait all day for this to go on..i'm leaving _now_ " he growled shoving past Whitedash.

The black and white tom shot forward his claws outstreatched. Tackling the older tom he hissed narrowing colden eyes. "No!" Whitedash spat standing over Crowstar. "Your _not_ attacking Darkstar! Anyways _father_ your to oldened-Darkstar is much younger than you and has real experanice with clans you had just found someone that has power or nolage that you don't and want to take it! Well this _clan_ has suffered to much from this-Crow your _banished!_ Whitedash spat his tail thrushing as cats yowled in agreement or gasps and hisses yowled out.

"you can't do that!" Crow croked his eyes dimmed as Whitedash dug his claws into the black tom's throat. "Fine-I'm taking those whom are loyal to _me_ , come!" Crow yowled leaping up as Whitedash stepped back. turning as he headed out the large cave he looked back. "You'll pay-You'll _all_ pay!" Crow hissed running out.

Whitedash sighed sitting down. Nutpelt walked forward ger pale green eyes were clouded. "Our Medince cat has left with Crowst- with Crow..we need a need one-There are queens that are about to kit and.." she sighed slouching down. "i well be in the nursry if you need me-but the clan needs you..your the deputy now i guess leader" She mewed padding off as more warriors went around fear hung in the air. _your the deputy now i guess leader.._ He shuddered. Thats not what he wanted! He just wanted peace with DarkClan. _And if you hadn't done what you did?_ _Crow would of went with this and gotten cats_ killed

Whitedash jumped onto the rocks that was built up and stood facing the clan. "SlateredClan! I..have made the decision to..chang our ways my father Crow did not do clan ways right he made them deathly-he planned to kill Darkstar and may other cats having death in our clan with this a war that he had started! But now we well rebuild SlateredClan to a respeakable clan! And as your new leader i say this _well_ go on..but i need a deputy and we need a new Medince cat..luckly i have both in mind-Nutpelt well be the new deputy and Dovey whom well become Doveywhisker is our new medince cat she has speand time in that den and gotten use to the herbs-Does anyone have anything to say about these decisions?" he asked his eyes glaring over the cats. He turned away as Doveywhisker padded into his new den. "what is it?" he asked turning glaring eyes to the soft gray pelted she-cat.

She pawed the ground than looked up. "i just wanted to know..why me? i mean..Blue has trained to be a medince cat her whole apprenticeship!" she mewed sitting down.

He sighed also sitting with his back turned. "Becuase, She was trained by a trader, she is to become your apprentice-Is that ok with you?" he asked flicking his tailtip.

"yes.." she mumbled stepping back. "I'll tell Blue" she meowed but than looked back as Whitedash yawned.

"And tell her she has a new name..Bluepaw she is a apprentice all our named well be put in order!" he meowed as Doveywhisker went off. _Lets hope Crow has not planed anything under this-the next gathering is in a few nights.._ his claws dug into the stone as a cold chilling breeze blew into the camp.


	20. Whitestar and Darkstar

Darkstar padded into the clearing with warriors trailing behind her. She jumped onto the large boulder and licked her paw rubbing it over her face. Whitedash walked up with cats following him. _Now where is Crowstar?_ she looked up flicking her tail. "Wheres your leader?" she asked her voice sharpened. "Hes not planming anything under StarClan's watch.. _is he?"_ she mewed as Whitedah's eyes narrowed.

"Lets hope not-And hes not our leader anymore i chased him out..Darkstar i am SlateredClan's new leader..Crow had planed a attack on you but i had made sure he didn't attack you have no worries and i hope to start over i want my clan to be like the others! Not to be.." he sighed lashing his tail. "I don't want a war or battle! Please understand that i have put all that behind us!" he mewed standing on the rock.

She nodded but looked forward. "you seem to lost a few cats.." she muddered twitching an ear.

Whitestar stood up. "We have gotten a new deputy-Nutpelt-and a new medince cat-Doveywhisker-whom has tooken the training of Bluepaw we have tooken a notice that a boance of rabbits have been in our terrtiory-that is all" he said sitting back down.

Darkstar stood up and lashed her tail. "We have a new warrior Berrysong and three new apprentices-Along with Plumwhisker whom has yerned her new medince cat name..whitch makes us having three medince cats in our clan" she added giving the shadows a glaring glance. "that is all" she said sitting back down. "so this ends the gathering!" she yowled leaping down as Whitestar gathered his group.

Whitestar padded to Snowyfall and smiled giving her ears a lick. "How are you and our kits?" he muttered

She smiled "Good-I see you have yerned your name?" she asked as Darkstar yowled for them to group up. "I got to go.." she meowed padding off with a eave of her tail. _Yeah..but there somethig i needed to say!_ she sighed looking forward into the dark night.


	21. StarClan's worning

Plumwhisker sat down and yawned. "Berrysong! Hey what do you need?" she asked as the gray and white dappled she-cat padded up.

Berrysong smiled with soft green eyes. "i wanted to say to you before i tell Aldergaze but..I'm expecting kits! Slateface has said it and Whitethisle also comfirmed it!" her sister mewed happily curling her tail.

Plumwhisker blinked smiling also. "thats great! I'm happy for you!" she purred getting up. "So Aldergaze is more than a mentor now?" she teasted curling her tail.

Berrysong rolled her eyes. "yeah..but your acting like a kit! i said that nearly two moons ago!" she meowed flicking her tail at Plumwhisker's side. "What about you? Any cat speacil..?"

"No! I'm a medince cat-I have decided to stay in all with my duty not to have taken care of a mate and kits!" she mewed flicking her ears. "Anyways i don't see anyone that could be a perfect, look most of our family takes place here-with our elder sister's kits already having familys and Grumblebelly having her kit Aldergaze being your mate and..look its just a small clan! To many cats related!" she said sighing. "so..drop it ok? You get to the nursery i'll get you some fresh prey and wet moss" she said giving her sisters ears a quick lick before padding out of camp. She took some moss ripping it up from the earth she dipped it into the cooling water. _I should ask Darkstar to put a protrol._ She padded into camp and gave Berrysong the wet moss and went into Darkstar's den. "Hello? I wanted to request a hunting protr..rol.." Plumwhisker fell her body shuddering as she hit the cold stone.

 _A black crow well spill blood over a dashing streak, the sweet plum well mock over her clan and the darkened_ _ivy well see all_


End file.
